


Shiny New Toy

by mouthword



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthword/pseuds/mouthword
Summary: Rufioh and Horuss move on.





	Shiny New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea in my head for a while and decided to write it as a warm-up, enjoy!

Your name is Horuss Zahhak, and you decided to smile today because things are looking up for you.

 

Well, that's what your moirail always says, at least. She's been telling you that for the past while now. You're not exactly sure how long it's been given the timeless nature of this place...but it feels as though it has been a very long time. You don't worry about it, though. You choose not to worry about it. In reality, you're very worried about it, but choosing to deny all worry is another one of those things that Meulin is always trying to teach you. She's really good at it. You can only hope to be as good as her at not being worried about things one day.

 

As you think about that, you stare down at the greeting card in your hand. You're not sure exactly what lead you to this memory of a convenience store. You're never truly sure why the Void leads you where it does, but something about this greeting card caught your eye. It was some sort of humorous visual gag about a bull in a china shop. Well, you assumed it was supposed to be humorous. You've never really understood jokes the way other people did. Either way, it sparked some sort of emotional response in you. A response that lead you to picking it up. You didn't understand it, but here you were.

 

You didn't think about Rufioh much. You chose not to think about him. In reality, you thought about him all the time...but you chose not to think about the fact that you thought about him. You don't know how long it's been, really, since he sent you that text. The two of you didn't so much as make eye contact afterwards. That truly signified the end to you. You didn't want to fight it with him anymore. You didn't want to pretend the fight never happened and go right back to curling up by his side. You didn't want to fight it, you just let it happen without another word.

 

You take the card and tuck it into your pocket to the best of your ability, slowly walking out of the store. You're not sure why you took it, you have nobody to send it to, not to mention the concept of sending mail didn't exactly work here...but you needed it. It was irrational, and you didn't understand it, but you needed it.

You slowly retrace your steps, wandering back the way you came. This would put an end to an uneventful evening, but not all nights can be winners without any new stimuli. Really, you've been doing the same thing every day for eons now. Maybe this was your most eventful evening in a few sweeps. Maybe you needed this little trip to crawl out of the rut you've been in. Heck knows cutting Rufioh out made your schedule significantly more bare. Maybe you could pat yourself on the back for this one.

 

You zone out, simply focused on moving forward, tracing the signs on the buildings around you back the way you came, when you hear the faintest hint of a sound. Your ears perk up as you try to identify it. It's hard to tell whether it was Rufioh's voice or you were just hearing things. You've been hearing things and seeing things everywhere lately that reminded you of him. You keep up your pace, when the sound disrupts it once more. You turn, and you see him, sitting at the patio of some memory of a restaurant.

 

You can identify him at a glance. It was something you've always been able to do even after you first died. He was _your_ Rufioh. You've never mixed him up with one of his alternates once in your afterlife. You knew him. You knew his face, you knew his voice, you knew the touch of his skin...it was him. You knew. Because you loved him.

 

You see him sitting there, laughing about something. Seated across from him seemed to be some sort of robot in the form of the other sessions Megido. You'd seen plenty just like it around, Equius had shown you his collection. You'd always figured they were deader than the rest of you. There was something in their eyes...the way they spoke...they weren't all there. You stare at him, then look around. There's nobody else there, it's just him and the robot. He seemed to be holding up a conversation with it just fine. Something about that made you feel bad for him. Like this artificial conversation he was having with a being that lacked full sentience was what he really wanted all along. That he was happiest looking at his own reflection in her eyes because he knew it could never pine for him back.

 

You feel a sense of urgency to get away. Panicked, you bolt forward. You run. You run until you hit the memory of a public park, and you freeze when you see someone's already there.

"Woah, you alright there pal? You look like you've seen a ghost..." Cronus, who had been leaning against some sort of public statue of the empress, pulled the unlit cigarette from his mouth and tucked it behind his ear. "Err, metaphorically speaking I guess."

"I suppose you're not far off." You sigh out, catching your breath from the little sprint you just gave.

"Is it the Rufioh shit again? You really gotta let up on that...it's bringing everyone down, y'know?" He sighs, and stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. "You don't really seem the type for him anyways."

"I try not to bring it up...I'm afraid I'm simply cursed with a long face is all. I'm trying to get over it." You force a smile that wavers under the pressure. "What...exactly do you mean, in regards to his "type"?"  
  
"Well, y'know. You ain't exactly been the most lowblood savvy kinda guy in the past. It's wild you were able to stomach him for so long." He shrugs. "You look like shit, pal. You wanna, maybe...head back to my hive and talk this out with a friend?" He quirked a brow.  
  
You look him up and down, and you give a small nod. You know what he's about. He does nothing to hide it in his voice or in his face. Cronus was crude and snide, but at the same time, he was a beautiful man. You never saw him as a potential matesprit...but you found some sense of beauty in the ridge of his jaw and the point of his smile. You know exactly who he is and what he's about, and for once...you're too numb to worry about it.  
  
"I'd very much like that." You reply, shooting him a smile.

 

Cronus isn't real, and he isnt grounded. He has no substance, and he's all facade...but Cronus is shiny. Cronus is shiny, and new, and he was right there when you needed him...and right now, you're okay with that. And as he wraps his arm around you to console you, to lead you back to his hive, you feel no warmth...but you pretend that you do.


End file.
